


The Book Of Monsters

by TheGameOfThings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bottom Harry, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Ron Weasley, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameOfThings/pseuds/TheGameOfThings
Summary: The Club had always been a big deal at Hogwarts, a big deal that Harry had never been a part of. The club hosted a majority of the Hogwarts students, and no one but them knew why. Determined to find out what the club is and why it involves so many of his friend Harry's investigations open up a whole world he never knew existed and a journey to find out just who he actually is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/OMC, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Book Of Monsters

Harry Potter had known for years that the vast majority of Hogwarts students had been hiding something from him and a minority of students. Something a little bigger than a false prophecy for a dead Dark Lord who did never come back in the end. He guessed his friends thought he knew since they didn’t mention anything to him, and for fear that if he pried into their business they would turn from him. 

Well he did ask Hermione. She had no idea why so many of their classmates disappeared for days every year either. Her research that she promised she would do to look into it hadn’t pulled up anything. Harry knew she was close to pulling her hair out in frustration, and only hadn’t because she would much more love to pull out Ron’s hair trying to peel the answer from him. That and Viktor would be upset if she lost any of her soft hair. It was an exclusive, had to be fifteen years old and up to attend, kind of club. 

It bugged Harry, Ginny and Percy were really the only ones he knew that didn’t disappear to the club when they were able to. He guessed it meant he wasn’t special in that regard, and it made him feel better that Hermione had no idea what was going on either. Still the idea that he wasn’t special in some way kind of grated on his nerves more than anything. With the Potter luck he was sure that he would have been in that club in a heartbeat. Because of his “only Harry” image that if it could happen it would happen to him. 

Dumbledore, however, knew and didn’t tell Harry as he had promised he would. He had brushed Harry the numerous times he asked about it. The only other person he had trusted enough to go ask questions. Ron would blow a fuse even before Harry finished his sentence, already convinced he was trying to take that special club away from him. Harry guessed that was another reason, that while he was endlessly curious about that club, he didn’t look into it that much. 

He ended up hanging with Dean and Seamus a lot more during that time. Especially when Ron suddenly got distant and Hermione started dating Viktor. Dean and Seamus had helped a lot with his sudden isolation, and dragged him back up from his silent despair at losing both his best friends around the same time. Which is why when they brought up the idea to finally figure out what that secret club was once and for all Harry had eagerly agreed. That had been two weeks ago, and this week it was the start of that three day to a week long club meeting and activity. 

Harry had woken up that morning cocooned in his blankets in Gryffindor tower. Nose and feet cold from where they were peeking out from the blankets. Pulling his feet back into his blanket and shoving his nose down into the crook of his arm Harry’s eyes cracked open a little before slipping back closed. His internal clock had woken him up like usual, even if he wanted to sleep some more he couldn’t. With a sigh Harry peeled his eyes open only to end up squinting through the dark morning. It was way too early for even his internal clock to have woken him up. He hadn’t had any nightmares either, so there was nothing really to explain him being up. Darting a arm out of his warm blankets and into the frigid air to feel for his wand on his nightstand woke him up for sure. Groping around until his fingers curled around the familiar wand, Harry pulled it back into his blankets, tightly wrapping the blankets around himself again. Poking out the tip of his wand he waved it as he whispered his spell and watched as it wrote out the time in front of his eyes. 

3:57am

Grumbling Harry shut his eyes again, determined to will himself back to sleep. He had no idea how people were able to roll back over and go back to sleep after they had woken up. He laid there quietly for a few minutes before rustling made him pop his eyes back open. His drapes had been drawn before he had felt for his wand, now they were slightly open letting him squint out into the darkness. Two of his roommates were getting out of bed, which wasn’t right because one of them was the bed right beside his own and he knew the person in that bed didn't move or wake up unless he absolutely had to. Thinking back over what day it was Harry started confused at the dark shape moving in the dorm. He was forgetting something he knew but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly he was missing. About to sit up and ask just what was Ron doing awake at four in the morning of his own free will without anything making him, Harry remembered. It was the start of that club thing Ron and Neville were part of, so it must be them moving around. However why they were awake at four in the morning was still a mystery, just what would that club be doing that it required Ron and Neville to be leaving the dorm at this time. 

As much as Harry wanted to just get up and ask, he knew he would get no answers, just an angry Ron in his face. Soft voices picked up next as Ron and Neville travelled around the mess on the dorm floor, carefully avoiding the clothes, wrappers, quills and books that were scattered around. They opened the door slowly, lighting up the dorm with a soft glow of candle light from the hallway, slipping through the smallest crack between the door and the wall that they could, Ron and Neville closed the door behind them, and Harry jumped into action, throwing his blankets off and jumping from the bed. Being careful not to wake Dean and Seamus as much as they would love this, Harry located a sweater of Bill Weasley’s he had stolen back last Christmas and had never returned to Bill and Fleur’s amusement. Throwing it over his head before retrieving his blankets once more and looking for his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. Finding his cloak took longer than Harry wanted, and he couldn’t find the map at all, like usual during the club event. Harry suspected Ron was stealing it to prevent Harry from finding out just what exactly was going on. 

No matter, Harry could do it without the map. Putting his cloak on over his blankets he refused to leave behind because it was cold was a hassle but he got it soon enough. Shoving his feet into his shoes, Harry shuffled towards the door, also carefully picking his way through the mess. Opening the door he snuck out after looking down both sides of the hallway just to be safe he stepped out and closed the door behind him. A quick check to make sure he was covered completely Harry set off towards the common room, he travelled slowly, careful in case anyone else from the club was up and about at this time too. He had his answer to that question when he had to flatten himself against the wall as a couple sixth years passed him in a hurry, talking quietly between themselves. Harry blinked, he was pretty sure one of those students had had fangs and pointed ears. That wasn’t right though, Hogwarts didn’t accept creatures, Remus had been the only one other than Hagrid. Thoroughly confused and intrigued Harry carefully looked both ways down the hallway again and continued forward. This time he stuck close to the wall to prevent himself from being pushed over and exposed by another student. 

The closer he got to the common room the more voices he heard and Harry wondered exactly how many people were involved and why those people and not others and how you even got into the club in the first place. Slowly Harry inched forward until he could peer into the common room, wrapping his blankets and cloak tighter around himself as he did so. He couldn’t believe how many people were there all smiling and talking among themselves like nothing was wrong and it wasn’t four in the morning. Harry spotted Ron in the mix, joking around with a shy Neville who didn’t seem that shy anymore, and Harry felt pain in his chest at the thought. 

It fell silent in the common room as McGonagall opened the portrait and stepped inside, addressing the students present, hands folded in front of her stomach and looking stern. 

“Welcome back students, and a warm welcome to those just joining us for the first time. Now i know you are all eager to get back to your circles, or find them for that matter but the rules first. For everyone's safety, only those present in this hunt will be able to know, those who are not part of the hunt can’t know. That means no telling anyone outside alright? Not even your parents. This is also the reason why you have to stay in human form until we reach the destination, if those who aren’t part of the hunt find out what’s going on it could spell disaster. Especially with those against this, but it's a crucial part of of each and every one of you. Now off to the Great Hall with you, they are waiting.” Eagerly the students started filing out of the common room when McGonagall stepped aside to let them pass. Harry stayed where he was not daring to move in case his teacher spotted him, but he was so confused, what was a hunt exactly and why did it involve so many students? Why was it dangerous if those not part of the club found out about it? It didn’t make much sense in the grand scheme of things.

The common room slowly emptied until it was just McGonagall and Harry left. His head of house flicked her wand and grabbed a parchment out of the air looking it over and then the common room over. Nodding her head to herself, as Harry held his breath when her eyes swept over him, McGonagall turned around and left the common room, shutting the portrait hole behind her.

Harry tore off his cloak but left his blankets around himself as he stared in disbelief at the portrait. His mind mulling over what he had heard, he couldn’t go to the Great Hall to find out he knew that. If McGonagall was involved there was a good chance Dumbledore was too and Harry was still sure he could see through his invisibility cloak. No, Harry would have to wait and see what else he could gather, maybe the house elves could be of some help?

Shivering as a cold gust of air came through the common room Harry pulled his blankets over his head in a hood, looking around warily. It was unnatural that the Gryffindor common room had cold drafts it was spelled against it. Dorms yes since sometimes roommates left the window open after getting some fresh air before bed, but never the common room. Deciding to save his investigation until Dean, Seamus and Hermione could help him, which was tomorrow, Harry turned around making sure he had his cloak. Heading back to his dorm, opening the door and picking his way back to his bed, Harry flopped down on it and cocooned himself back up in his blanket after kicking off his shoes. He couldn’t seem to get himself warm, he could only distract himself from it, but both Ron and Neville’s beds were now unoccupied and their blankets not in use. So Harry hastily sat up and left his cocoon to go secure some more blankets, careful of the mess on the floor as he stole both Ron and Neville’s blankets from their beds. Not like the would be needing them until they got back from whatever the hunt was, which could be up to a week from now. Layering the blankets carefully in the dark Harry grabbed some socks to put on his icy feet before he climbed under the blankets and rolled back and forth to burrito himself inside. 

It seemed to warm him a little, but Harry was still shivering ten minutes later, grumbling as he shifted about so he could rub at his legs and arms to try and gather some more heat in his limbs. Almost smacking himself as he remembered about the heating charm, he felt around for his wand, having left it here when following after Ron and Neville. It took a minute before he found it under all the blankets, and quickly Harry waved it around and spoke his spell, now honestly too cold to care if he woke Dean or Seamus. The heat was welcoming to Harry and he sighed, sinking into the blankets at the heating charm took effect. It also made him drowsy, tiredly blinking his eyes until he just didn’t stay open anymore, and Harry couldn’t remember falling asleep.

The next morning when Harry’s inner alarm actually woke him up at the right time, Harry pondered what had actually woken him up in those early hours of the morning. He wasn’t cold anymore unfact having that many blankets on him made him too hot and he had returned them to their rightful beds. Dean and Seamus were both stirring when Harry left for the shower, thoughts still mulling over the night before. Glancing at the mirror, Harry shrieked and flung himself back, looking back at him wasn’t his face. It was a black mass, with birds nest hair and a white lightning bolt scar. 

Dean burst into the room soon after, wand raised and looking about wildly only to spot a terrified Harry on the floor.

“Alright there mate?” Dean looked terribly confused on what could have scared Harry to the floor, but Harry couldn’t speak and just pointed a shaking hand at the mirror. Dean peered at it, squinted at it then tilted his head left and right. Finally he pulled a funny face at himself and shrugged. “Nothing wrong with it. Did you have another nightmare?”

Now just as confused as Dean had been earlier Harry stood up to face the mirror. His reflection stared back at him and for good measure Harry pulled a few faces at himself. Nothing was amiss, no sign of that black mass that had been there for a glance earlier. In the end Harry just nodded for his answer to the nightmare. Maybe that was what it had been, not anything new that he blocked out a nightmare, he had done it before. 

Pushing it off as just a product of a nightmare Harry prepared for his day. The cold he had felt last night too was just because of the wind, Harry reminded himself. He had just made himself feel colder because of a nightmare he couldn’t remember too, and with all the excitement of what he had found out last night he had just needed to distract himself. That's all it is, just his mind playing tricks on him.


End file.
